This invention relates to exercise equipment, such as Pilates equipment and in particular to improved exercise equipment that can be stored in a reduced volume while permitting better utilization of floor space.
Pilates is widely practiced with exercise equipment that is specifically designed for the Pilates program. See for example the exercise equipment disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,125,369 B2 and 7,104,937 B2, and U.S. Patent Application Publications 20110183822 A1 and 20120283079 A1.
See also the Hide-A-Way Reformer, marketed by Teague Pilates Equipment (www.teaguepilates.com/reformer-hide-a-way.html. For storage, such a Pilates reformer can be tilted into a cabinet that rests on a floor surface and has a side-hinged door, having a vertical pivot axis. Another piece of exercise equipment that can be tilted into a cabinet for storage is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,645.